


Un experto es cualquiera que no sea de la ciudad: Raftel

by Hessefan



Series: Un experto es cualquiera que no sea de la ciudad [3]
Category: Gintama, One Piece
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 16:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: Sanji nunca había visto a nadie comer como lo hacía su capitán, pero ambos parecían entablar una feroz batalla, comida de por medio, batalla que vio su punto final cuando ella le dio un coscorrón a Luffy por la cabeza para que dejara de tironear del trozo de carne que ya tenía en su mano ¡y era su propiedad! ¡En la Yorozuya lo que cada uno agarraba en el calor de la lucha diaria que era sobrevivir un día más, era propiedad!





	Un experto es cualquiera que no sea de la ciudad: Raftel

**Author's Note:**

> **\- Nota general -**
> 
> * * *
> 
> Este es un fic multicrossover con el fandom de Gintama como eje central. En esta ocasión es Kagura en el mundo de One Piece.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Disclaimer**: Todavía no ha surtido efecto el cambio de identidad, sigo siendo yo y Eiichiro Oda, Eiichiro Oda. One Piece le pertenece. Gintama tampoco me pertenece, pero Sorachi sí, lo tengo como mascota… siempre quise un gorila.
> 
> **Advertencias**: _What if?_ Suponiendo que tanto Jimbei como Carrot se unan a la tripulación de los Mugiwara después del arco de Wano.
> 
> **Extensión**: 9700 palabras aproximadamente.
> 
> **Prompt**: 06. Alienígena.
> 
> **Nota**: Tenía dos opciones: o ubicarlo en Wano y que Kagura lo echara todo a perder XD, o que lo hiciera _what if?_ después de Wano. Al final me decidí por la segunda opción, porque Oda a veces es tan impredecible que ni sé en qué demonios acabará ese arco. Solo sé que, como siempre, los Mugiwara saldrán con la cabeza en alto. Así que me decanté por situar esta historia cerca del final de la aventura de los Sombreros de paja, a fin de cuenta la intervención de la Yorozuya no es otra cosa más que la alteración del espacio-tiempo, así que tranquilamente puede ubicarse en un plano paralelo. Dicho esto, los dejo con el monstruo. O sea, con Kagura. Muchas gracias por leer.
> 
> * * *
> 
> ** Raftel **

_Día uno:_

Brook se encontraba practicando una nueva melodía, una especial para mostrarle a Laboon; el reencuentro parecía ser inminente puesto que ya estaban cada vez más cerca de su objetivo y por estarlo, el camino se hacía a su vez más difícil.

Escuchó la voz de Carrot desde lo alto, avistando algo flotando en el mar.

—¡Parece ser una persona! —gritó la mink en cuestión; pero Jimbei no cambió el rumbo del navío cuando vio a Brook saltar al agua de esa manera suya tan grácil.

El esqueleto caminó raudamente por la superficie hasta alcanzar al infortunado de turno. No era raro, en esa zona del Nuevo Mundo, hallar los cadáveres de los desdichados que no pudieron seguir adelante.

No podía detenerse o corría el riesgo de hundirse y morir siendo _usuario_, así que tomó el cuerpo y con esa misma celeridad volvió al barco. Recién cuando la dejó boca arriba en la cubierta del Sunny se percató de que era una niña a sus ojos de anciano.

Chopper se acercó rápidamente y, cambiando a su forma humanoide, la cargó y la llevó a la enfermería asegurando que aún tenía signos vitales. Todos los Mugiwara, a excepción de los que estaban en sus labores diarias, siguieron al doctor del barco para ver la reanimación.

—Se ve que no ha pasado mucho tiempo sumergida, pero el suficiente para perder la consciencia —dijo Chopper a un curioso Franky.

—¿Puedes salvarla? —Zoro podía notar, sin esfuerzo, que se trataba de una niña. Su cabello rojo y la tez tan blanca como la nieve… sin dudas no debía ser de la zona, quizás del North Blue, aunque las ropas que llevaban, un traje rojo, le recordaba vagamente a la ya lejana Wano, pues de sus coletas colgaban esos adminículos tan comunes en esas tierras.

—Aún tiene signos vitales. —Chopper corría a contra reloj y luego de las pertinentes maniobras de RCP y ante el grito jubiloso de Sanji la dama escupió el agua y algo más.

—¡MALDITO VIEJO, VOY A MATARTE! —gritó la chica sacudiéndose como loca y arrastrando en el proceso al pobre reno que nada tenía que ver en ese tema.

Lo último que recordaba Kagura cuando se abrió el portal era un cielo azul y bajo ella la inmensidad del mar. Acaso, ¿Gengai quería matarla? Porque eso de caer varios metros sobre nada más que agua era una sentencia de muerte hasta para un Yato.

—¡Chicos, ya despertó! —gritó Usopp con algo de alegría por ver a alguien que había estado a punto de morir con tanta energía. Mientras, Chopper seguía en las garras de ella y su cuerpo iba de un lado a otro chocando contra las paredes de la enfermería y destrozando todo a su paso.

Jimbei miró hacia atrás, pero no podía dejar el timón, aún estaban tratando de perderle el rastro a la marina y desperdiciar hasta el más insignificante segundo podía ser fatal, así que se contentó con sonreír y siguió escuchando las indicaciones de la navegante.

Luffy, como capitán, se acercó para ver qué ocurría, en la mano traía consigo un paraguas púrpura. Vio a su pobre tripulante siendo maltratado y no supo quién era la víctima allí, pero de algo estaba seguro, que si seguía zamarreando a Chopper de un lado al otro se quedaría sin doctor.

—¡Ey, acaba de salvarte la vida! ¿Puedes calmarte? —Las palabras del capitán parecieron surtir efecto porque Kagura entró en sí y dejó en paz al pobre reno, quien cayó desplomado en el suelo—. Esto estaba contigo, toma.

—¡Mi paragua! —Se lo arrebató de las manos de malos modos, como si ese fuera su tesoro más preciado, como si fuera Luffy recuperando su sombrero luego de haberlo perdido.

—Soy el capitán de este barco. Uno de mis tripulantes te vio flotando el agua —explicó con calma, pero a la vez con el ceño fruncido, y es que dentro de él pensaba que la damita podía ser un poco más considerada con sus salvadores—. Si te hubiéramos dejado ahí te hubieras muerto.

—Gracias —dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa y en un cambio abismal de emociones. Así era Kagura, irreverente, pero capaz de reconocer verdades de ese estilo.

Nami se encontraba estudiando el mapa hacia Raftel, pero desde su lugar podía oír todo el alboroto que se había armado en torno al náufrago rescatado. Suspiró, preguntándose porque siempre los Mugiwara tenían que meterse en más y más problemas. Por algún motivo que desconocía, no le auguraba nada bueno la presencia de esa supuesta damita, tal como había murmurado Zoro.

—¿Cómo te llamas y qué te pasó para acabar en el mar? —Robin, conciliadora, había dejado de lado los papiros de los Poneglyph para tratar de sonsacarle alguna información. Suponía que para estar allí debía pertenecer a alguna tripulación pirata portentosa. Nadie llegaba a ese tramo del mar siendo un don nadie.

—¡Ese viejo de mierda! —Kagura volvió a recordar la razón de su enojo— Mi nombre es Kagura. —Y volvía a sonreír como si nada.

—Vale, pero eso no explica ni mierda qué hacías en el agua. —Luffy parecía no estar de buen humor y no era para menos, Akainu estaba pisándole los talones y la chica parecía tener un tornillo zafado o algo así. Nada raro en el Nuevo Mundo.

El ruido colosal del estómago de Kagura interrumpió la oportuna explicación. Como si fuera un acto reflejo, el de Luffy hizo su parte. Parecían estar comunicándose a otro nivel, pero no, solo era hambre.

—Bien, Chopper está recobrando la consciencia —dijo Sanji con una sartén en la mano— y me parece que esta pequeña damita tiene hambre, así que prepararé más comida y seguro que después de comer nos contará todo lo que queramos saber.

—¡Yo también tengo hambre, Sanji! —se quejó Luffy, que ahí el capitán y el hambriento por naturaleza era él.

—Tú siempre tienes hambre, cabeza de goma —giró para ir a terminar de hacer un plato sencillo: un poco de sopa con los nutrientes necesarios, suponía que eso levantaría las defensas de la convaleciente.

Kagura se incorporó en la camilla notando que estaba empapada de pies a cabeza y que tenía frío. En el suelo Chopper estaba tratando de ponerse de pie y de recordar cómo había acabado así. Sentía que un tren le había pasado por encima.

—Debes cambiarte o puedes resfriarte —dijo el reno cuando logró ponerse de pie, a lo que ella le prestó más atención.

—Qué bonito, un mapache parlanchín. —Lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo estrujó al mejor estilo Elvira.

—¡Soy un puto reno! —se quejó Chopper tratando de salirse de esas garras— ¡Robin, no te rías y ayúdame!

—Ven conmigo, pequeña —dijo ella en pos de salvar a su nakama—. Te daré ropa seca, aunque te quedará un poco grande.

—Yo nunca me cambio la ropa —aclaró ella soltando de golpe al mapache que fue a dar estrepitosamente contra el piso—, ni recuerdo la última vez que me cambié el calzón. ¡Gracias, hermana, pero ya se secará! —dijo con energía regalándole una nueva sonrisa.

Luego, el aroma de la comida de Sanji la distrajo y la hizo caminar esos pasos hasta llegar a la cocina. Allí estaba el mentado capitán molestando a quien parecía ser el cocinero; el cerebro de Kagura hizo sinapsis y en un grito exclamó.

—¡¿Son piratas?!

—Así es —contestó Robin con ecuanimidad sentándose a la mesa.

—¡Maldito viejo, encima por su culpa me raptan piratas! —¿Podía ser peor su suerte? Se preguntaba Kagura.

—Ey, que rescatar no es raptar —balbuceó Usopp al otro extremo de la mesa.

—¿Y quién te hablaba a ti, narigón? —espetó la insolente, a lo que el tirador la señaló con la cuchara, algo molesto.

—¡No llevas ni media hora en este barco y ya me caes mal! —vociferó Usopp mientras Robin reía, porque ahora la supuesta damita le había sacado la lengua. Sí que tenía carácter y, pese a estar en un barco pirata, no mostraba miedo, más bien desconcierto.

Ella también se sentó a la mesa a esperar su ración de alimento, pero cuando un sonriente Sanji le dejó un plato de sopa, un insignificante plato de sopa, Kagura no pudo evitar ser la irreverente de siempre.

—¿Solo esta porquería voy a comer? —Del otro extremo del cuarto se escuchó una risilla, era Zoro, contento de ver que alguien le estaba dando en donde más le dolía al petulante cocinero. Sanji frunció el ceño y se dijo que era una muchacha, se lo repitió a sí mismo cual mantra, para no soltarle un rosario de insultos.

Kagura vio que el capitán de ese barco pirata, a diferencia de ella, tenía un menú más surtido. Frente a él tenía trozos de carne, embutidos, ensalada, hasta postres. Ella prácticamente se había criado a la buena de dios y cuando le tocó estar en la Yorozuya aprendió que había que pelear por la comida si pretendía precisamente comer. Eso fue lo que hizo, se estiró para robarle un trozo de carne a lo que Luffy respondió con un gruñido, similar al de un animal.

—¡Quítame la mano de encima, maldito mono! —vociferó ella al ver que el chico había hecho algo extraño, pues estiró su brazo para evitar que su ración fuera saqueada tomándola de la muñeca.

—La comida del capitán es sagrada en este barco —dijo Usopp apurando su porción porque, aunque él no se había criado en la Yorozuya, sabía que con su capitán había que tomar recaudos obvios, como comer lo más rápido posible.

—Puedo prepararte más, Kagura-chan —dijo Sanji, conciliador—, pero te aconsejaría que dejes en paz a nuestro capitán o…

No pudo terminar la frase, ese “o” quedó suspendido en el aire, pues la muchacha caminó sobre la mesa hasta estar frente al botín y empezar a englutir como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Sanji nunca había visto a nadie comer como lo hacía su capitán, pero ambos parecían entablar una feroz batalla, comida de por medio, batalla que vio su punto final cuando ella le dio un coscorrón a Luffy por la cabeza para que dejara de tironear del trozo de carne que ya tenía en su mano ¡y era su propiedad! ¡En la Yorozuya lo que cada uno agarraba en el calor de la lucha diaria que era sobrevivir un día más, era propiedad!

Usopp se debatió entre el espanto y la franca admiración, no sabía si ya era momento de entrar en pánico, pero nunca, jamás, había visto a alguien que pudiera pegarle a su capitán sin usar haki y dejarlo al borde de la inconsciencia. La cabeza de Luffy había quedado pegada en la ensalada y no se movía.

De pronto el sonido de unos puños golpeando la mesa y haciendo saltar todos los platos y lo que había en ella, distrajo a la damita -ya ni sabían si tildar de tal a ese monstruo- y le permitió reparar mejor en el hombre de pelo verde.

Le resultaba ligeramente familiar, tal vez por la ropa que llevaba puesta, quizás por las tres katana que adornaban su cintura, lo que fuera, ella lo miró y parpadeó, dejando en paz a Luffy quien recuperaba poco a poco la consciencia.

—Ya dinos de una vez, niña, qué demonios eres y cómo terminaste en el mar —Zoro apuró los tantos—, o te dejaremos de vuelta donde te encontramos. —No creía capaz a sus nakama de hacer tal cosa, pero él sí, que ya el pequeño engendro le estaba tocando los cojones y nadie, en ese barco, tenía derecho a faltarle el respeto a Luffy de esa manera. Ni ellos se atrevían, menos lo permitiría de un forastero.

—Y por favor, bájate de la mesa, Kagura-chan —dijo Sanji tratando de ser amable, y sí, repitiéndose internamente que era una dama y que como tal debía tratarla, aunque también tuviera ganas de arrojarla por la borda. Que lo partiera un rayo, pero por primera vez en su vida estaba de acuerdo con el espadachín.

Kagura acató el pedido, bajó de la mesa y ocupó una silla, a lo que Usopp se corrió, aprovechando que Nami no estaba, en la silla que la navegante solía usar, varios metros lejos del monstruito.

—Ok… —dijo Kagura, sin saber cómo ni por dónde comenzar, no era buena para contar historias—. Gin-chan me dijo que si aceptaba iba a comer mucho sukonbu, así que dije que sí. Pero ese viejo de mierda me mandó al medio del mar.

—¿Y Gin-chan es tu… capitán? —Robin trataba de sonsacarle más información a las escuetas palabras de la niña.

—No, no, no —negó ella rotundamente—, nosotros no somos piratas. Somos Yorozuya.

—¿Yorozuya? —El desconcierto fue unánime. Kagura suspiró, cansada de dar explicaciones, aunque ni siquiera hubiese comenzado.

—Hacemos de todo, si la paga es buena.

—Como cazarrecompensas —acotó Zoro.

—Puede ser —dijo ella alzando un hombro—. Gin-chan es mi jefe. Me dijo que el viejo Gengai tenía un experimento o algo así… que viajaríamos cien años en el futuro y volveríamos, pero no sé dónde está Gin-chan —dijo afligida, y vio en la cara de los presentes cierta empatía.

—Tranquila, seguro que debe estar… —Luffy trataba de consolarla, incluso aunque hubiera estado en muerte cerebral unos segundos por su culpa— ¡¿Vienes del pasado?!

—Es como en Wano —reflexionó Robin, pero su capitán de golpe pareció recuperar la memoria perdida.

—¡Y no vuelvas a robarme comida! ¡Nadie me roba comida sin sufrir las consecuencias!

—¡Gin-chan! —sollozó ella con el único fin de escapar del reto. Era buena artimaña y siempre le resultaba, así que se tapó la cara con un brazo simulando que lloraba— ¡Sadaharu, te extraño! ¡¿Estarás bien, tendrás hambre o frío, habrás caído en el mar como yo?! —Pobre Shinpachi, no había espacio para él en su teatro personal.

—Oh, pobrecilla. —Y como era de esperarse, Sanji fue el primero en reaccionar, le palmeó la cabellera rojiza, tratando de consolarla.

—Seguro que tus amigos están bien —agregó Chopper, cayendo tiernamente como siempre.

—Ya… solo está actuando —dijo Zoro lanzando un suspiro de fastidio, hasta Robin reía dándose cuenta de las lágrimas de cocodrilo de la niña.

—¿Quieres un postre? Seguro eso te hará sentir mejor —le propuso Sanji—, ignora al cabeza de alga. Nació insensible.

—¡Qué te den, cocinero! —le vociferó el espadachín, pero como si Kagura quisiera darle la razón, se compuso de un segundo al otro.

—Me gusta el chocolate —avisó con una radiante sonrisa y sin lágrimas.

—Vaya que te recuperas rápido —apuntaló Usopp, fastidiado por haber sido engañado, ¡era el maestro del ardid y a él no se le engañaba!

Kagura apoyó la cabeza en la mesa y con escuetas palabras les fue narrando cómo había terminado en esa lamentable condición. Se suponía que el plan era ver cómo sería Edo cien años en el futuro, pero que el teletransportador estaba en fase beta y que… no se acordaba mucho porque ella no le había estado prestando atención a las indicaciones del viejo loco. Poco a poco, sin pretenderlo, fue quedándose dormida con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa.

Sanji no hizo a tiempo de terminarle el postre, en cambio dejó de lado la preparación para tomarla entre sus brazos, echar de una patada al marimo del sillón y acomodarla allí. Era lógico que estuviera exhausta. Demasiadas emociones en un día.

Los que aún no habían cenado, se apersonaron en la cocina a reclamar su porción. Zoro se acomodó en el suelo y allí se quedó, custodiando el sueño de la niña, preguntándose quién demonios era. O más bien, qué clase de demonio era. Algo en su interior le decía que lo mejor sería vigilarla de cerca.

_Día dos:_

Una fuerte sacudida la sacó del sillón y la hizo rodar hasta dar contra el piso, al mismo tiempo que el esqueleto raro entraba a la cocina para ver cómo se encontraba el polizón a bordo. Kagura se frotó el chichón en la frente y se sentó en el suelo.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—La marina nos ha dado alcance —avisó Brook.

—¿La marina? Acaso… ¿es algo así como la policía? —consultó entre bostezos.

—No es momento para charlar, jovencita, si no fueras tan pequeña te pediría que me muestres las bragas a cambio de más información, pero… —el músico no pudo terminar la frase, Kagura se levantó de un tiro y dando un giro le clavó una patada que lo hizo salir volando, dejando una abertura más grande en la puerta.

Brook acabó en la cubierta del Thousand Sunny, derrapando en el camino por el pasto hasta terminar cabeza abajo a los pies de su capitán. Él sabía que era liviano, además se excusaba consigo mismo diciendo que lo había tomado desprevenido. A lo lejos podía ver a su amenaza acercándose.

—¡¿Qué te pasó, Brook?! ¡¿Quién te hizo eso, dímelo?! —Tenía a su capitán zamarreándolo por la chaqueta. El músico se puso de pie y se compuso, riendo como solía hacerlo.

—¡Yohohoho! Solo Sanji ha podido patearme con semejante fuerza.

—Gin-chan me dijo que todos los hombres dan asco y son unos pervertidos —aclaró Kagura cuando terminó de bajar las escaleras, hurgándose la nariz.

—¡Deja de romper nuestro barco! —reclamó el capitán al ver la nueva abertura en la cocina.

—Pero yo no soy un simple hombre, Kagura-chan —le corrigió Brook—, soy un esqueleto.

—Esqueleto pervertido —acotó ella.

—Pero esqueleto al fin.

—¡Chicos, necesitamos ayuda, dejen de pelear entre ustedes! —Carrot bajó de un salto para dar informe de la situación, había demasiados barcos de la marina cerrándoles el paso, y a lo lejos podía ver una flota más acercándose.

—A mí no me gusta pelear —dijo Kagura con cierta aflicción.

—¡Menos mal! —gritaron todos a coro.

—Entonces, Carrot… —dijo Luffy antes de subirse a la cabeza del león— quédate en la cocina con ella.

La mink asintió y le tomó la mano a Kagura para subir de nuevo las escaleras. Y allí estaban las dos, con té entre medio y algunas masitas secas, mientras sus compañeros volaban por los aires y trataban de sobrevivir al ataque del almirante de la marina.

—¡No se relajen tanto, que estamos en una situación crítica! —dijo Chopper cuando, en su forma humanoide, entró con un Zoro inconsciente entre los brazos para ir a la enfermería.

—Oye, ¿tu amigo estará bien? —preguntó Kagura al ver el estado del espadachín. Brotaba sangre por heridas abiertas.

—Tranquila, es normal —dijo Carrot, restándole importancia, como si fuera cosa de todos los días tenerlo a Zoro al borde de la muerte, y vaya que sí. Uno cuando es parte de los Mugiwara aprende, en un corto lapso, a que algunas cuestiones son así, como leyes universales que mantienen el planeta en pie. Una de ellas es terminar las batallas con Zoro herido de muerte—. El espadachín es muy fuerte, no morirá por unos rasguños.

—Yo diría que esos son más que rasguños. —Kagura seguía mirando hacia la puerta de la enfermería, podía ver al doctor del barco en la desesperación por salvar una vez más a su nakama herido.

—Pero Chopper-aniki es el mejor médico del mundo, así que… —Carrot sonrió— yo no me preocupo. Al principio sí lo hacía, pero ya no. —Y negó con energía.

—Con Gin-chan es igual —suspiró lánguidamente, y con algo de melancolía continúo—. No sabe estar con el culo quieto; no importa qué tan grave sean sus heridas, si tiene que trabajar, lo hace igual.

—Oh, tu jefe debe ser fuerte.

—No, solo imbécil —contradijo con naturalidad—. Pero la verdad es que sí, Gin-chan es muy fuerte.

Todo era caos fuera de la cocina, Kagura podía presentir la sed de sangre de sus adversarios, incluso podía olerla, pero mantuvo a raya su naturaleza Yato y no se metió en el medio. Ella nada tenía que ver con las peleas de los piratas.

Cuando lograron salir del peligro gracias a una temeraria maniobra de Jimbei (ese hombre que, según Kagura, nunca soltaba el timón) y pudieron refugiarse en una isla remota para hacer las reparaciones pertinentes al ya mal herido barco, la polizona trató de averiguar lo que no quisieron contarle por no tener tiempo.

Carrot parecía haberse tomado muy en serio el pedido de su capitán y no se despegaba de ella. Era como si la estuviera protegiendo, muy solapadamente. Kagura estaba acostumbrada a ello por Gintoki, así que no se mostró molesta ni invadida, al contrario, hasta podía decirse que comenzaba a ver a la mink como a una amiga. No era difícil para ella encariñarse rápido con las personas que la trataban bien.

Precisamente fue Carrot quién le contó sobre la travesía, que estaban tras el legendario tesoro conocido como el One Piece. Kagura no le prestaba mucha atención y se distraía con tonteras, a lo que la mink se quedaba mirándola con una expresión que parecía decir ¿para qué me preguntas?

—Y esa isla… Raftel dijiste que se llamaba —Kagura atrapó el caracol antes de que el mar se lo llevara y lo guardó en el bolsillo—, ¿está muy lejos de aquí?

—No, por eso mismo el camino se ha vuelto más difícil. —Carrot se sentó sobre una roca y suspiró algo agobiada—. Ya has visto cómo acabó Zoro, y es uno de los más fuertes. No sé qué nos espera más adelante o siquiera si podremos lograrlo. ¡Pero qué estoy diciendo! —En un cambio abismal de emociones, la mink plantó un gesto adusto.

—¿Qué te ocurre?

—Debo confiar en Luffy… es nuestro capitán. Él sin dudas será el rey de los piratas —suspiró de nuevo—, solo debo confiar. Pedro me lo dijo, que algún día lo vería con mis propios ojos.

—No sé quién es Pedro —dijo con su típica insensibilidad sin malas intenciones, dando la vuelta para volver al barco—, pero me está dando hambre.

—Sí, mejor volvamos. Seguro que Sanji ya está haciendo algo rico para comer.

Caminaron ese trecho por la arena, desde lejos podían oír el incesante martilleo y ver a Franky y a Usopp haciendo las reparaciones pertinentes. Si Kagura lo miraba bien al Thounsand Sunny este parecía tener muchos remaches. Heridas de viejas batallas.

En la cubierta del barco ya se podía oler el aroma delicioso de lo que Sanji estaba preparando. El estómago de Kagura crujió, porque apenas había desayunado, si a tomar té y masitas podía tildarlo como tal.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, pudo ver la puerta de la enfermería abierta y al doctor aun trabajando sobre el cuerpo de Zoro, cosiendo heridas por aquí y por allá. Kagura se acercó con cierta cautela, como si no quisiera importunar de más.

—¿Cómo está el samurái? —Para ella, todo aquel que portaba espadas era un samurái. Chopper de golpe recordó la tierra de Wano.

—Estabilizado —respondió—; ha perdido mucha sangre, pero en unas horas seguramente lo tendremos pidiendo sake.

Ella miró al hombre tendido, lucía más muerto que vivo. Por algún extraño motivo recordó todas aquellas veces en las que tuvo a Gin-chan en esas lamentables condiciones. ¡Maldito cabrón, que siempre acababa preocupándola! Podía ser empática cuando se lo proponía, y ese fue el caso.

—Espero que se recupere —le dijo con una cálida sonrisa. A ella le caían bien los samuráis, incluso más que los piratas. Aunque ese fuera un samurái pirata. Qué difícil.

—Lo hará, solo tengo que preparar más medicina. —Chopper dejó la aguja para girar en la banqueta y seguir moliendo plantas—. Solo logro que la tome cuando está inconsciente, así que debo aprovechar.

—Trabajas muy duro. —Ladeó la cabeza, desde que había llegado el día anterior lo había visto al mapache parlanchín metido en esa enfermería trabajando en su medicina.

—Debo hacerlo —aclaró Chopper— con nakama como los que tengo no me queda de otra.

—Eres un buen médico —terció ella con una sonrisa recordando las palabras de Carrot.

—¡Qué me digas eso no me hará feliz, grandísima idiota! —exclamó todo contento— ¡Y ahora vete, que me distraes!

Se fue, pero con cierto aire melancólico. De golpe se sentía sola, de golpe extrañaba hasta las gafas de Shinpachi, sus gritos, su presencia. Se preguntaba si Sadaharu estaría bien y en dónde demonios se había metido su intento de jefe. Solo habían pasado dos días, pero el estar sola, en tierras extrañas, le venía a recordar esa época en la que tuvo que vagar sin rumbo, mendigando por un trozo de pan. Llegó a preguntarse, incluso, si podría ser capaz de volver a su época. ¿Y si no lo lograba? ¿Qué haría en ese lugar tan raro y sin los chicos?

—Sin mí esos tres están perdidos —le dijo a la nada, ufanándose para darse ánimos, aunque Luffy pareció escucharla pues la miró. De golpe, el olor de un plato recién preparado, la distrajo de esas cuestiones que comenzaban a abrumarla.

—¡Atrás! —vociferó Luffy encabronado— ¡El primer plato es para el capitán! —Y se señaló sacándole la lengua. Sanji le dio por la cabeza con la sartén tibia.

—No, pedazo de goma, los primeros platos son para las damas —lo corrigió, esa era otra ley universal en el barco de los Mugiwara—. ¿Nami-swan, Robin-chwan, Kagura-mellorine? Siéntense, que ya les sirvo. —Ahora fue el turno de Kagura de sacarle la lengua al supuesto capitán. Insolente como siempre.

—¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte en este barco? —consultó Luffy sin demostrar demasiado su descontento al respecto, pero revelándolo en parte—. Estamos en un momento muy crítico como para andar pendiente de ti. No podemos cuidarte toda la vida.

—¡No lo sé! —exclamó Kagura, fastidiada, a ella también le inquietaba esa cuestión—. El viejo dijo que volveríamos enseguida.

—¿Y ese _enseguida_ de cuánto tiempo estamos hablando? —Nami aceptó el plato regalándole un gracias por protocolo al cocinero y logrando su eterna felicidad.

—Ni idea —Kagura se encogió de hombros—, un humo blanco me envolvió y me envió aquí. Ayer mientras dormía volví a verlo, pero no regresé. El viejo dijo que estaba en base beta, que no sé muy bien qué significa eso, pero creo que es algo así como de prueba.

—En el país de Wano había un usuario capaz de tal proeza —rememoró Nami—, quizás allí encuentres una respuesta.

—¿Y cómo hago para llegar allí? —cuestionó la niña con cara de borrego a medio morir, expresión que cambió abismalmente cuando Sanji le dejó el plato frente a ella— ¡Acaso ¿esto es sukonbu?! —preguntó radiante de felicidad.

—Ayer dijiste que te gustaba. —Sanji era bueno para recordar los gustos de sus compañeros, más si eran mujeres.

—Gracias, cocinero pervertido. —Kagura estaba realmente feliz, pero el mentado cocinero no parecía estarlo.

—¿Te has estado juntando con el marimo tú? —dio la vuelta, para terminar el plato de Robin descubriendo que en su distracción Luffy le había robado parte de los ingredientes principales. Por eso se ganó otro sartenazo que en esa ocasión casi lo saca de la mesada.

—Es mucho más rico que el que compro en la tienda —exclamó Kagura con la boca llena; ese cumplido sincero hizo que Sanji se reconciliara internamente con ella.

La niña nunca había comido cosas tan ricas, que Patsuan y su intento de jefe cocinaba bien, pero no a ese nivel y podía ver su plato lleno de diferentes delicias. Sin embargo, por algún motivo que le fastidiaba, el glotón del capitán acababa teniendo las porciones más grandes.

Antes de que una guerra campal como la del día anterior diera inicio, Sanji le sirvió otra porción a ella. Comprendía que ahora debía tomar en cuenta que allí en el barco había dos estómagos como el de Luffy. Nunca en su vida como pirata y a borde del Thousand Sunny siendo el cocinero, había tenido que trabajar tanto para alimentar a los tripulantes. Era un nuevo desafío que estaba dispuesto a afrontar.

—¡Agotas a mi cocinero! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan glotona?! —se quejó Luffy apartando su plato de las garras de ella.

—¡Mira quién me lo dice!

—¡Yo necesito comer mucho para reunir energía! —Fue la pobre defensa del capitán, pero válida, puesto que así era—. ¡Sanji no hace otra cosa más que cocinar y cocinar, ni siquiera tiene tiempo para sentarse a comer su porción, todo por tu culpa!

—Ya —Sanji volvió a pegarle, pero más despacio, en la cabeza—; sabes que amo cocinar, así que no me molesta. Déjala en paz.

—Por el puto rey pirata, qué ruidosos que son —dijo una voz de ultratumba a lo que todos corearon un “Zoro” cuando descubrieron de quién venía.

—Debes descansar, Zoro —dijo Chopper caminando hacia él.

—Como si pudiera con los gritos que están pegando. —Frunció el ceño de dolor y colocándose una mano en el vientre para que no se le salieran las tripas se sentó en la silla más cercana.

—¿Alguien ha ido a despegar a Jimbei del timón? —consultó Nami preocupada, no quería tampoco que un nakama acabara agotado por trabajo insalubre—. Vale, iré yo y le diré que es una orden del capitán. —Dejó los cubiertos y salió en su búsqueda.

—Sobre Wano, señorita —dijo Robin acaparando la atención de la niña—, es un poco difícil llegar y dudo que mi capitán quiera dar la vuelta estando tan cerca de nuestros objetivos; pero quizás allí logres encontrar alguna respuesta sobre tu Edo.

—¿Puedes hablarme más de Wano? —pidió ella con esa dulzura habitual que contrastaba notablemente con su grosera forma de ser.

Franky y Usopp dejaron la reparación del barco para ir a comer, presenciando una escena similar a la del día anterior, solo que en esa ocasión Sanji protegía a la niña con más vehemencia de la glotonería de su capitán.

El tirador aún desconfiaba de Kagura, creía firmemente que era algún tipo de monstruo para batirse mano a mano en un duelo de comida con su capitán. Aunque Franky le había dicho una verdad mientras estaban trabajando: en el nuevo mundo suele haber mucha gente así.

Poco a poco el día fue muriendo; había mucho por hacer en ese barco, pero Zoro no estaba en condiciones para enfrentar el pequeño engendro así que dejó esa cuestión que lo molestaba para el día siguiente mientras la veía molestando a su capitán.

Esa noche Kagura no durmió en el sillón de la cocina; las chicas del barco le acondicionaron un tatami en su cuarto, para que estuviera más cómoda y lejos de las perversiones de sus pervertidos nakama.

Carrot, siendo la vigía, tenía su lugar en el palo mayor. No podrían estar más de un día escondidos allí o serían descubiertos, pero las reparaciones de Sunny apremiaban y sus enemigos parecían saberlo.

A Kagura le costó conciliar el sueño, se preguntaba si acaso, en Wano, lograría encontrar alguna respuesta. Quizás ese sitio era su Edo en el futuro, tal vez entre samurái se sintiera menos sola y desencajada. Tenía que encontrar la forma de llegar a esas tierras a como dé lugar.

_Día tres:_

Cuando Kagura despertó cerca del mediodía, era la única en el cuarto de las chicas. Al salir se encontró con el espadachín cual soldadito inglés esperándola en la puerta. Era de saber común que todo hombre de la tripulación tenía el paso prohibido a esa zona del barco, así que Zoro no tuvo más opciones que echarse a dormir una siesta a la espera de la damita.

—¿Siempre haces guardia así? —consultó Kagura, pero el espadachín no le respondió y se puso de pie.

—Ven. —Le indicó con un dedo que lo siguiera y eso hizo la muchacha—. Nadie está en este barco de gratis. Has recibido atención médica, comida y hospedaje, así que ahora harás algo por nosotros.

—Vale, mientras no sea algo pervertido.

—¡Claro que no! —contradijo un enrojecido Zoro—. Vas a limpiar. Te mostraré el barco porque es grande y es fácil perderse aquí.

—A mí no me parece tan fácil perderse, después de todo hay mapas en las paredes. —Es que ella no sabía de la capacidad de Zoro de perderse incluso en su propio barco.

—Eso mapas confunden. —El espadachín maldijo su suerte y trató de distraerla de esa cuestión una vez que abrió una de las puertas laterales—. Ten… —En la despensa del Sunny le dio los implementos necesarios para comenzar con una limpieza de rutina. Desde que se habían visto asediados por la marina, no habían tenido tiempo para esos pormenores.

—Muy bien, empezaré de inmediato —dijo una sonriente Kagura, feliz de ser de utilidad.

—Aquí cada uno tiene tareas específicas. El hombre pez que ves pegado al timón como si fuera una jodida extensión de su cuerpo es el timonel.

—Y no me digas —retrucó ella con cierto sarcasmo— y el doctor del barco es el doctor, y el cocinero es el cocinero.

—¡No me toques los cojones, niña! —dijo poniendo la mano en una de las empuñaduras de su katana sin intenciones de usarlas, pero como si fuera un acto reflejo. Siempre que discutía con alguien le nacía ese movimiento como si de un tic se tratara. Kagura pareció prestarle más atención a las mentadas armas y su gesto de burla cambió a uno extraño, uno que Zoro no supo si tildar de añoranza, tristeza o qué carajo, pero era evidente que algo en ella se quebró. Por ese motivo el espadachín dejó de lado la postura hostil, no quería que la niña le temiera o algo similar—. Ponte a trabajar, ¿sí?

—Oye —lo llamó al ver que se iba—, ¿y cuál es tu función aquí? —Zoro se rascó la cabeza. En una época, antes de que llegara Carrot a la tripulación, solía ser el vigía. Si a emborracharse y dormirse se lo podía tildar de tal.

—Soy… soy el espadachín.

—Vale, que no haces ni verga y vienes a sermonearme —murmuró ella dando la vuelta para llenar el balde con lo necesario para empezar a limpiar.

Zoro tuvo ganas de agarrar el marco de la puerta y arrancarlo. Que esa mocosa empezaba a molestarle más que el cocinero ¡y vaya! Había que hacer muchos méritos para lograr tal proeza.

—Cuida tu vocabulario —le apuntó con el dedo.

—No me fastidies o le diré a Sanji que me estás molestando. —Irreverente y temeraria como siempre, le sacó la lengua.

Ahí sí, Zoro agarró la puerta y la arrancó, el grito de Franky y Usopp no se tardó en oír. ¡Que costaba arreglar el barco luego de una dura batalla y el espadachín no estaba haciendo la tarea más llevadera! Por suerte dejó a la niña sola y se marchó, satisfecho de haber descargado, aunque fuera un poco, la furia que le originaba la presencia de la polizona. Nadie le había pedido que se subiera al barco. ¿Por qué no la dejaron abandonada en la última isla?

A la niña no le costó mucho entender, al menos ese día, las funciones de cada uno dentro de ese barco. De plus, el tener que limpiar semejante navío la llevó a descubrir todos los secretos del Sunny. Era un barco muy bonito y en verdad inmenso, lástima que por las batallas estuviera tan maltratado. Se notaba que sus tripulantes querían mucho al Sunny pues lo cuidaban como si fuera un compañero más y no un simple barco.

Ella trató de dejarlo reluciente por ese motivo, pero claro, trabajar le daba hambre, así que cada dos horas, aproximadamente (lo que aguanta un estómago Yato sin alimento) se aparecía en la cocina a reclamar comida cual Luffy. Pobre Sanji, de verdad en su vida había trabajado tanto. Merecía unas vacaciones, claro, si no morían.

De golpe, mientras Kagura se encontraba maravillándose con los botes que tenía el enorme navío, este fue sacudido. Lo que parecía ser una bola de cañón impactó muy cerca de ella y la tiró varios metros. Se puso de pie y subió a toda prisa. ¡¿Es que no había un día de calma en esa tripulación?!

En la cubierta se encontraban todos, pero a diferencia de las ocasiones anteriores ahora podía ver una honda zozobra colmando a los Mugiwara. Cuando vio la razón, solo pudo divisar un barco con una bandera negra.

—No son marines —apuntaló ella con acierto.

—No. Es algo incluso peor —le contestó Brook, quien estaba más cerca y había podido oír su atinada observación—; es el Yonkou Barbanegra. Es muy peligroso… por lo que representa para nuestro capitán.

Kagura parpadeó sin entender demasiado las palabras del anciano, pero sí comprendiendo que, fuera quien fuera, era alguien a quién ellos le tenían pavor. Los había visto pelear y había comprobado que eran fuertes, entonces ¿qué tan poderosa era esa otra flota pirata?

—Su capitán es un usuario de múltiples frutas —dijo Carrot poniéndose frente a ella para protegerla, había decido adoptarla como a una hermana menor—. Y nuestro capitán ha sufrido mucho por su culpa. —Frunció el ceño de enojo; aunque le habían contado la historia mucho después de ocurrida, la mink era lo suficientemente empática para imaginar el dolor que debió haber sentido Luffy cuando perdió a su hermano. A ella le había costado reponerse de la muerte de Pedro y todavía esa clase de heridas escocían.

No había luna llena, así que Carrot se sentía un poco impotente de no ser de más ayuda, en cambio, ayudó a su hermano Chopper a cargar con un herido Franky. Siempre había un caído tras las batallas, pero por fortuna en verdad contaban con un buen doctor.

—Chicos, no estamos en condiciones de enfrentarlos —gritó Jimbei—, es hora de usarlo.

Nami pareció entender a que se refería el hombre pez, aunque Kagura no, pero alguien le indicó que se sostuviera bien fuerte de lo que tuviera más cerca. Corrió hasta la parte trasera del barco para ver el espectáculo del _coup de burst_, junto a ella estaba el capitán, tratando de repeler con su _gomu gomu no fusen _las balas de cañón; pero estas parecían estar echas de _kairoseki_ puesto que el chico se veía, con cada andanada, cada vez más exhausto.

Había muchas cosas que Kagura no comprendía de ese mundo, de su Edo del futuro, pero cuando Luffy cayó al agua sí pudo ver con claridad que no podía nadar. No le tomó más de un segundo decidirse a saltar en su búsqueda, al grito de “¡el tonto de goma se ahoga!”.

No pudieron usar el _coup de burst_ con un hombre caído al agua, ahora dos; pero con una temeraria maniobra que casi hace dar vuelta el barco como una campana, Jimbei logró esquivar certeros ataques que les recordaba, vagamente y a los que estuvieron allí, a los de Charlotte Smoothie. Fue al final él mismo quien se arrojó al agua para sacar, cuanto antes, a los dos, y así poder escapar. Dejo el mando en manos de Nami y para cuando regresó, pudieron propulsarse. Alejándose de Barbanegra, pero a su vez de su tan ansiado objetivo.

—¡Maldición! —gritó Luffy, presa de la impotencia— ¡¿Por qué ellos están más cerca de Raftel?! ¡¿Por qué no soy más fuerte?!

Kagura no supo qué decirle, se levantó y trató de recomponerse, por sostener al capitán casi se ahoga ella también. Los manotazos que le daba no ayudaban en nada a mantener la flotabilidad.

—¿Y por qué no van por el aire? —dijo Kagura con inocencia—. En mi época los piratas van por el aire.

Luffy pareció reaccionar con esas palabras, se sentó en el suelo y se ajustó el sombrero de paja. Una parte de él parecía estar reconciliándose con la invasora, aunque le resultaba una molestia, debía reconocer que, si ella no se percataba de que él había caído, quizás ahora sus nakama estuvieran velándolo o lamentándose por haberlo dejado atrás.

—No podemos llegar a Raftel por el aire —dijo Nami, sentándose en el suelo, tan abatida como su capitán—; ni aunque hubiera una corriente ascendente. No sé cómo era hace cien años atrás, pero los barcos no vuelan tan fácilmente.

—Chicos, no bajen la guardia —advirtió Robin.

—¡Ahí vienen! —se escuchó el grito de Carrot desde lo más alto confirmando las sospechas de la arqueóloga. Barbanegra no era un tipo fácil de dejar atrás.

Un haz de luz impactó contra el Sunny y Kagura abrió su paraguas, tratando de parar el impacto, pero rodó varios metros hacia atrás por uno de los laterales del barco hasta que el cuerpo del cocinero la detuvo.

Un nuevo haz de luz que el cocinero desvió con una patada, pero ganándose a cambio una herida que parecía surgir desde el interior, pues todo su cuerpo empezó a brotar sangre. Kagura se asustó, no necesitaba que la protegieran.

—Cocinero pervertido —balbuceó desde el suelo, asustada por lo que veía, pero Sanji seguía en pie, un poco ajena a ella.

—No es nada —le aclaró para tranquilizarla y sacó del bolsillo su as bajo la manga—. ¡Usopp, encárgate de la niña! —No podía, en esas condiciones, pelear y estar atento a la par de que a las chicas del grupo no les pasara nada. Sabía que sus nakama eran fuertes, pero temía por la seguridad de Kagura.

Usopp entendió el pedido de Sanji, él también lo conocía lo suficiente como para asegurar que no podría luchar en igualdad de condiciones con los piratas de Barbanegra si tenía que custodiar al incordio, así que se hizo cargo él de la pesada tarea.

—¡Ponte detrás de mí, yo te cuidaré! —El tirador no le tenía tanto miedo a ella, ya no, menos que menos teniendo a semejantes enemigos pues, aunque quisieran ignorar el detalle, atrás y no muy lejos habían dejado otra amenaza: Akainu y la marina. ¿Podía ser peor el panorama?— Son sujetos muy peligrosos, pero no temas, yo…

—Estás temblando. —Kagura lo miró entre ojos, podía ver todo el miedo cobrando forma en Usopp.

—¡Tiemblo de la emoción! —mintió, para tratar de disimular un poco.

—Vale —pero era evidente que ella no le creía—; creo que mejor me meto en la cocina. A fin de cuentas, a mí no me gusta pelear y tampoco quiero ser un estorbo.

Con Franky inconsciente y sin timonel, Nami no podía hacer mucho, pero en cuanto Jimbei ocupó su lugar, ella se vio liberada para ir a preparar los cañones y así de una bendita vez activar por segunda vez el _coup de burst_.

Lo peor, en apariencias, había pasado; pero sabían que no estaban a salvo, que de nuevo volvían a alejarse de su objetivo. Para colmo debían lidiar con un Luffy de mal humor. Todos sabían que a su capitán no le gustaba huir de sus batallas, pero vaya, que a veces es necesario y sabio hacerlo. Como dice el refrán: soldado que huye sirve para otra guerra.

La noche los sorprendió agotados y desanimados. Carrot seguía haciendo guardia, por si se aparecía Akainu o Barbanegra. Esos dos monstruos parecían haberse aliado en su contra, porque entre ellos ni una pequeña escaramuza. Aunque era común, en ese tramo del viaje, oír las batallas de otros barcos piratas a lo lejos.

Esa noche Zoro no tenía ánimos de nada, ni siquiera de emborracharse; él también sentía la misma impotencia que Luffy, y que de seguro debía padecer el cocinero, aunque le costara admitirlo. Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, el incordio de pelo rojo parecía imantada a él.

Dio un par de vueltas por el Sunny, no demasiadas porque no quería perderse, para comprobarlo. Y en efecto, parecía ser que la niña le seguía el rastro, con un pobre disimulo, pero lo hacía.

Creyó que no lo seguiría más lejos que el observatorio, así que escapó hacia esa zona, no porque le tuviera miedo o algo similar, solo que le daba grima que se le pegara. Sin embargo, no tardó en ver a la niña asomándose. Eran tan mala como Chopper para ocultarse.

—¡¿Por qué te me pegas, niña?! —vociferó a la escotilla. Kagura salió de su escondite para defenderse.

—¡No me pego a ti, samurái mugriento!

—¡Has estado toda la tarde y toda la condenada noche siguiéndome a todas partes! —se quejó; él no era de los que andaban con vueltas a la hora de hablar.

—Gin-chan también es samurái —dijo ella cambiando su postura hostil a una de insondable melancolía—. A mí me caen bien los samuráis, pero me caen mal los piratas —reveló sentándose en el suelo y encogiéndose como una bolita.

—Ya te dije que yo no soy samurái, soy espadachín —refutó él con más calma—, y además soy un pirata por mucho que te pese.

—Gin-chan me prometió que me cuidaría —murmuró Kagura, algo desahuciada—, pero ese imbécil no está aquí. Me mintió, como siempre.

¿Así que ese incordio había sido cuidada por un samurái? Ahora entendía por qué esa insistencia por seguirlo y afirmar que era uno. Aunque Zoro no se considerase como tal, creía ser lo suficientemente empático como para comprender las razones de la niña para pegarse a él. Ese tal Gin debía ser alguien importante para Kagura, ¡y vaya que lo era! Pensó en ser grosero, en decirle que él no era niñero ni nada por el estilo, pero descubría sin demasiado esfuerzo que ese tal Gin que tanto mencionaba la niña debía tratarse de alguien importante, así que trató de sacar su lado más humano, que lo tenía, a veces.

—Bueno, aquí no está tu _Gin-chan_ —dijo con dureza—; pero estamos nosotros.

—Lo sé, cabeza de alga —murmuró con lasitud, y Zoro mordió fuerte para no saltarle encima y empujarla desde lo alto.

—No tienes que preocuparte por tu seguridad mientras estés aquí —agregó, componiéndose a tiempo, que la idea era consolarla no matarla—. Mientras acates las órdenes, todo estará bien.

—No soy parte de ustedes. Nunca seré aliada de piratas.

—Pero… hoy salvaste a nuestro capitán —dijo Zoro acomodando la espalda para echarse a dormir una siesta de medianoche—. Él es para nosotros es alguien muy valioso, así que… supongo que debo darte las gracias por ello. —Cerró los ojos, satisfecho de haber cumplido con cuota de urbanidad, ahora que el incordio fuera a molestar al cocinero. Sin embargo, no parecía estar en los planes de Kagura despegarse de él.

—¿Puedo dormir contigo? —consultó ella con la mejor cara de borrego a medio morir que podía falsear—. Es que cuando me siento asustada o triste duermo con Gin-chan —explicó para excusarse, no sin pena.

—Pero… ¿qué clase de pervertido es tu jefe? —se espantó Zoro abriendo grande los ojos.

—¡NO DE ESA MANERA, MARIMO IMBÉCIL! —Ella se encabronó por las suposiciones.

—¡Ah, me tocan los cojones tus apodos, eso lo aprendes del cocinero marica, mejor vete a dormir con él! —refunfuñó por lo bajo un rosario de insultos—. Seguro que a ese enfermo le encantará compartir cama con alguien del sexo femenino.

Kagura se fue, no sin antes dedicarle un gesto obsceno y universalmente conocido: el del dedo medio estirado. Bajó hasta el cuarto de las chicas y trató de dormir, pero esa noche era lo que menos podía hacer.

_Día cuatro_:

Durante ese día los chicos se mostraron un poco más animados, incluso luego de que Franky recupera la consciencia. Se reunieron en el Thousand Sunny a planear los próximos pasos, de esa forma Kagura pudo ponerse un poco más al tanto de ese extraño mundo. Poco y nada sabía de las _akuma no mi_ por ejemplo, entre otras cuestiones que para los demás parecían ser relevantes.

Algo le había quedado en claro de esa reunión en la que participó sin participar, que tanto la marina como los piratas les cerraban el paso y no les permitían llegar a la última isla llamada Raftel. Kagura no dijo nada, pero estuvo todo el santo día callada, cosa poco usual en ella, y muy pensativa, también inusual.

En esos pocos días a bordo de ese barco se había hecho una idea bastante cercana de cómo era cada uno, podía ver lazos invisibles que se conectaban entre sí. Cuando quería Kagura era asertiva. No necesitaba, tampoco, que nadie le dijera que, aunque se trataran de piratas, eran buenas personas.

Zoro había tenido razón el día anterior: ellos le habían salvado la vida, le habían dado techo y comida, y la vida le había enseñado a ella a devolver los favores, sobre todo cuando estos eran de corazón. Y no dudaba de que en esa tripulación sobraba corazón, pues nadie le había pedido nada a cambio, solo el espadachín, pero limpiar tampoco era suficiente para devolver esa clase de favores.

Siendo piratas bien podrían haberla dejado en el agua o en cualquiera de esas islas desiertas, incluso venderla o ultrajarla, sin embargo, habían estado cuidando de ella a su manera, incluso teniendo cuestiones más importantes en su vida que su seguridad.

Esa noche, antes de marcharse y dejarlos en paz, decidió que lo mejor sería dejarles una nota. No dudaba que gente de esa clase incluso podría llegar a preocuparse si ella desaparecía sin decir nada.

Escribió una escueta nota que dejó sobre la mesa de la cocina y con todo el sigilo que supo emplear, pues conocía de la legendaria buena vista de la mink, se escabulló rumbo al interior del barco. Lamentaba no poder despedirse de Carrot, pero una parte de ella comprendía que si lo hacía su plan no saldría a la perfección.

Y es que… a eso que ella llamaba “escapar” en realidad era “robar”. Y si bien se decía que era por el bienestar de los demás, para que no se preocuparan por ella ni tuvieran la obligación de verse protegiéndola, comprendía que no era muy correcto lo que estaba haciendo.

Robándose una de las barcazas se marchó en mitad de la noche, rumbo hacia la isla Raftel, aunque no tuviera idea de dónde quedaba. Al menos los barcos que fuera encontrando en su camino servirían como guías.

Gin-chan le había enseñado a hacer cosas buenas por aquellos que hacían cosas buenas por ella. No importaba quién fuera Barbanegra o Akainu, tampoco el mentado One Piece, ni mucho menos que a ella no le gustara pelear. Kagura lo hacía cuando la situación en verdad lo requería y, en su interior, sentía que ellos lo valían. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por sus nuevos amigos. Con esa idea en mente llegó a la cima de una roca sin vida, tratando de divisar a los enemigos que ya había visto.

El barco de Barbanegra no tardó en visualizarla a ella; cuando el vigía advirtió que había una niña impidiéndoles el paso, el capitán tomó los prismáticos y trató de ver a través de ellos qué clase de insensato era capaz de pararse sobre un archipiélago a mitad del mar a interrumpir el paso de un Yonkou.

Solo vio la sonrisita siniestra de Kagura. Junto a ella no había nadie, ninguna tripulación pirata; pero la niña no parecía temer al encontrarse en clara desventaja, al contrario, estaba hurgándose la nariz con total indiferencia.

Lo siguiente que Barbanegra vio antes de un feroz ataque fue un paraguas púrpura abriéndose.

**(…)**

Esa mañana los Mugiwara despertaron con el grito bien masculino (sí, pero bien masculino) de Sanji. Las chicas alertaron de inmediato sobre la ausencia de Kagura, Usopp y Franky fueron a corroborar lo que más temían: habían robado el mini Merry, mientras que Carrot se disculpaba por no haber presentido su huida.

Sobre la mesa estaba la nota que Kagura les había dejado a los chicos. Brook la tomó y la leyó en voz alta, lidiando con la horrible ortografía de la niña que por respeto a la lengua castellana no será transcrito de forma fiel:

_Gracias por todo, chicos. Estos días me han cuidado mucho y de diversas formas, y mi jefe me enseñó a cuidar a los que me cuidan. No creo que nos volvamos a ver, pero espero que hallen ese One Piece del que tanto hablan, y que todos cumplan su sueño._

_ Haré algo por ustedes en compensación. Quizás sea poco a comparación, pero quiero hacerlo de todas formas._

Porque claro, que a Kagura no le gustara pelear no quería decir exactamente que no supiera hacerlo. Y ya es bien sabido en su mundo que los planetas, a los del Clan Yato, les quedan chicos, ridículamente chicos cuando pelean en serio.

Un _news coo_ sobrevolaba el barco, Nami le dio el dinero y fue su turno de gritar, en su caso bien femeninamente. Llamó a todos a cubierta, incrédula de lo que sus ojos leían. Necesitaba que alguno de sus nakama comprobara que en efecto era real lo que profesaban las noticias más importantes.

Fue el turno de Chopper de leer en voz alta la portada: “¡Impactante! La flota del yonkou Barbanegra y la del Almirante Akainu caen bajo una furia desconocida”. Aparentemente un monstruo de pelo rojo, tez muy blanca, ojos azules y un paragua púrpura habían acabado con ellos; pero oficialmente no se tenía ninguna otra información al respecto de ese temible monstruo.

—¡Dame eso! —Luffy le quitó el periódico a Chopper de malos modos y de mal humor.

—¡Oye, Luffy! —exclamó Usopp cuando pudo salir de su asombro— ¡¿Por qué no le pediste que fuera nuestra nakama?!

—¡Maldita sea, YO! —explotó el capitán— ¡Yo debía derrotar a Akainu y a Barbanegra! ¡¿Ahora qué se supone, qué… ?! —Luffy no podía poner en palabras su desconcierto.

—Yo te dije que no era buena idea dejarla en el barco. —Zoro se metió un dedo dentro de la oreja para rascarse con cierta indiferencia al asunto.

—Bueno, Luffy, mira el lado positivo… —le gritó Jimbei desde la lejanía, sí, pegado al timón— Te ha dejado el camino libre. —Entendía la frustración de su capitán, pero tampoco era tan malo el panorama.

—Completamente libre, _man_ —dijo Franky con cierta alegría.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios era eso?! —Chopper estaba tan impresionado como el resto.

—Y yo que creía que era una simple niña desvalida y perdida en esta era. —Sanji se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz, conmocionado.

—Quizás… era un demonio precisamente —terció Robin con gracia.

De la bronca, nada más, Luffy le sacó el periódico a Brook de sus huesudas manos y lo deshizo en finos pedazos. Odiaba que la gente se metiera en medio de sus batallas. Poco le importaba que sus enemigos más temidos ya no lo fueran.

**(…)**

Iba el día cinco, el día seis, el día siete, y Kagura seguía en altamar. Muerta de hambre y de sed. ¿Cómo haría para hallar ese país llamado Wano? Esperaba que no estuviera muy lejos. No obstante, antes de que sucumbiera a la locura y se decidiera a tomar agua de mar, un humo blanco la envolvió. El pensamiento dentro de ella explotó como fuegos artificiales: “¡Vuelvo a casa!”.

Y justo a tiempo; un par de días más y sería comida de reyes marinos.

Cuando el humo blanco que la envolvía desapareció pudo reconocer el lugar, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue la bola de pelo que ladraba frente a ella. Tanto Gengai como Gintoki había notado al animal un poco inquieto dando vueltas alrededor del transportador.

—¡Sadaharu! —Ella se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo, pletórica de felicidad— ¡Qué alegría volver a verte! ¡Qué bueno que estés bien!

—Ey, pequeño engendro. —Gintoki le llamó la atención—. Que yo también estoy aquí. Y, aunque no me preguntes: sí estoy bien. Gracias —concluyó con sarcasmo y algo herido en el ego.

—¡También es bueno verte! —Quiso correr a él y abrazarlo, pero al verlo cubierto de vómito frenó a mitad de camino, en cambio giró para increparle al viejo, como si de golpe lo recordara— ¡Viejo de mierda, me mandaste al medio del mar!

—A ver —espetó Gengai haciendo mímicas con la mano—. Fase beta, ¿les dice algo? Yo se los aclaré.

—Fase beta —murmuraron los dos al unísono y con un aire asesino que acojonaría a cualquiera.

—En fin, no nos vamos a pelear por nimiedades. —Por su bien Gengai trató de poner paños fríos—. Cuéntanos Kagura, ¿te topaste con titanes también?

—¿Titanes? —la niña parpadeó sin comprender—. Bueno, había gente _muuuy_ fuerte. Se podrían decir que eran como titanes.

—Curioso. —El viejo anotó algo en una agenda pequeña—. Dime algo más de tu viaje.

—Pues, que los piratas ya no van por el aire… —Trató de recordar lo más elemental, pero no era buena para eso—. También aprendí que, así como hay piratas malos, también hay buenos. ¡Y a mí parece ser que me tocaron los mejores!

—¡¿Cómo que te tocaron?! —Y siempre Gintoki interpretando obscenidades.

—Quiero decir, me rescató gente buena, que me dio de comer y que me cuidó este tiempo.

—¡¿Y te pidieron que los tocaras a cambio?! —Seguía furibundo por sus suposiciones erradas.

—Claro que no —negó rotundamente y con seriedad.

—Ah, porque mil veces te he dicho que nadie hace nada sin pedir algo a cambio.

—Pero ellos no eran así —aseguró Kagura con vehemencia—. Solo me hicieron limpiar el barco.

—¡¿Ves?! ¡Así se empieza!

—Bueno, ya… —Gengai trató de mediar en una discusión sin sentido—. Lo bueno es que regresaron a salvo.

—Sí, y yo tengo mucha hambre y mucha sed. —Kagura divisó una taza de té intacta que acabó en el acto.

—Vayamos a casa —propuso Gintoki viéndola meterse terrones de azúcar en la boca—; esta tortura de esperar ya terminó.

—¡Vamos, Sadaharu! —Kagura lo llamó y el perro respondió con un ladrido.

—Siento que me estoy olvidando de algo —murmuró Gintoki caminando hacia la puerta.

—Yo también —lo secundó Kagura, siguiéndole el paso—, ¿qué será? —No. El paragua lo tenía consigo, y bien le había venido esos tres días en altamar.

—No debe ser nada importante —Gintoki se encogió de hombros—; andando.

El viejo Gengai se quedó de pie en medio de su sala de máquinas, miró el transportador y luego a los otros tres que se marchaban sin más. Él también tenía la ligera sensación de que se olvidaban de algo, pero muy importante.

—¡Shinpachi! —gritaron al unísono.

Pobre Patsuan. A veces sabían ser cruel con él hasta sin intenciones. Y como si el destino incluso quisiera serlo y burlarse del chico con gafas, quién peor acabó pasándola en su “edo en el futuro” fue precisamente él; pero claro, esa es otra historia.

* * *

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Los invito a mi página de Facebook. Este desafío ya terminó, pero si a futuro surge otro podrá pedirme fics de la pareja que quieran. ¡Muchas gracias por haber leído!
> 
> 24 de septiembre de 2019  
Ciudad Evita, Buenos Aires, Argentina.


End file.
